A Grand Discovery
by Heiwajima-Izaya
Summary: ok, this is my first one, so please be nice, please, just considerate critisism. Reicheru, Angie, and Geni go to Japan as transfer students, but what happens when they meet Keiko? HxOC, KxOC, KuxYuk, YusxKe, ?JinxOC?
1. Characters

Hey, I'm OnimeKyo-Kyuubi. I'm new to this writing fan fiction business, as I usually just read :D. I hope you'll be nice and keep coming back to read more. I'm not sure whether or not this will be good or not but lets just find out, ne? 3 P.S.- In this first one, I'm not going to use proper grammar or spelling, but later on, I will...try. XD

Disclaimer: OnimeKyo-Kyuubi does not own anything in Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru, and no one should say otherwise.

OC Characters: Reicheru Tatsu, Angie Ren, Genevieve Scmitt

Reicheru Tatsu:

Age- 16, human years

Eye color- brown but changes to chestnut near the pupil (if u look closely enough u might c the top of a volcano)

Hair- brown, mid-back, side bangs w/ two trails of short bangs

Height- 5'2"

Body- relatively thin(high metabolism), pale skin(sometimes glows white in sunlight)

Personality- smart ass of the trio, usually calm, or content, shy and quiet but when alone or with friends/family can be hyper, talkative, and loud, laid-back(laughs at herself for making mistakes), lazy. Can also be a big smart ass. Can get bored very easily, which is why she sometimes bursts into song or random noises, or does random things (ex- rocking back and forth, bobbing head side to side), prone to accidents- but when hurt, goes away in a couple seconds(she always wondered y)

Likes- FOXES, DOGS, WOLVES, DRAGONS, big cats, laughing, having fun, laughs at herself when she makes mistakes, black, crimson, silver, gold, white, and gray. Likes playing video games (RPGs- Final Fantasy), drawing, reading fan fiction, anime, and manga(YYH, Bleach, Naruto), animal(all kinds(likes them more than humans by far)), the elements(fire, wind, water, earth...) sweets (candy, chocolate, ice cream(sweet snow), donuts, funnel cake, cake...), making fun of younger sister, Rowan, family, along with friends :D, Pirates of The Caribbean, Transformers, The Simpson's Movie, Family Guy, action

Dislikes- really girly shit(a.k.a. Dresses, skirts, heels, those stupid baby doll shirts, etc.), school (hehe), preppy girls/ egotistical guys, pink(on her), annoying people(a.k.a preps), mom reminding her of past

Beliefs- Believes that demons are real(hey, after watching so many anime shows, u get attached to the thought), Catholic (but not a really aggressive believer)

Background- Has always lived in New Jersey, America, with one younger sister, Rowan, and one older brother(which grew into three --), Joe(blood brother), Kyle, and Ross, Mom- Rebbecca, and Dad- Tom. Sadly, or at least to her, was once a girly girl who liked pink, and sparkles, and glitter X( 1/2 Italian, ¼ German, and ¼ Czechoslovakian(sp?)

Angie Ren:

Age- 15, human years

Eye color- black

Hair- black, down to mid-back w/ longish bangs

Height- 5'4"

Body- paleish skin, relatively thin(super high metabolism), smallish chest

Personality- hyper, happy, calm, talkative, flirt of the trio, silence breaker(unless Rachel starts to randomly make noises, then Angie just looks at her weird and Rachel starts laughing), smart, tactful, bipolar

Likes- CATS, flirting w/ guys, all colors, animals(not all), drawing, Fraps, food in general, DDR(obsessed), The Note Book, scary movies, hanging out with friends, likes dancing, singing, going to China

Dislikes- red meat, school, homework, aggressive people, being overworked, when her father picks out books for her to read(the Study of the Quantum Theorem)

Beliefs- Shinto, does not really believe demons exist

Background- Lived in China till 5, then went to America and stayed in New Jersey, but still goes back to China almost every year. Has two younger sisters, Stephanie, and Jennifer, and of course a mom and dad, who usually speak in Chinese.

Genevieve Schmitt:

Age- 16, human years

Eye color- brown

Hair- red, short, a bit above chin, straight

Body- thin(high metabolism), pale skin, but more muscular than Reicheru, or Angie because she learned Tae Koun Do.

Personality- has many instances of random emo-ness(aggravating to Reicheru and Angie), prone to sulking at any foul news, usually hyper, stupid(not stupid as in dumb), makes stupid comments that Reicheru and Angie make smart ass comments back at, random, humor of the trio

Likes- TIGERS, FOOD, BROWNIES, animals, anime/manga(Naruto), playing the guitar, jokes, practicing her wiccan art, reading, playing dodge ball

Dislikes- school, homework, training for competitions, Angie when she changes personalities, being hungry, waiting, being left out

Beliefs- Wicca, does not really believe demons exist

Background- Lived in New Jersey, America whole life, with her younger sister, mother, and father

...So that's it for now, tell me if you guys like the characters though. PLEASE REVIEW, ASK QUESTIONS, OR SOMETHING!!!


	2. Packing

Hey, Sorry I didn't put in the first chapter, but I forgot to write it. Hehe... Anyway, um I hope you'll like this.

Disclaimer: OnimeKyo-Kyuubi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any other characters that you know from other animes, and never will. (--)

"words"- talking

'words'- thinking

words- talking telepathically

words- talking to different personalities (Angie/Youko)

Chapter 1: Packing

"Hey, guys, are you sure we want to go all the way to Japan? What if we never come back or something happens to us? How do we tell our families?" Genevieve asked, as Angie and Reicheru were busy packing up Reicheru's things at her house, getting ready to leave for Japan the next morning, they had already gone to Geni and Angie's houses, because they were planning to spend the night at Reicheru's house. Reicheru and Angie stopped for a minute, looking at Geni.

"Don't be silly Geni, that's the reason we got these new laptops from our parents, so we can talk to them, and besides we still have phones, and everything." Reicheru said, showing Geni her new black XPS laptop. "It's gonna be awesome, going to Japan, so quit belly aching!" She sighed happily, she had always wanted to go to Japan, ever since she first started watching anime.

While Reicheru and Geni were talking Angie, was looking around Reicheru's room. Reicheru's bed and walls were still the same blue and white mix they were the last time she'd been here. Desk, T.V. Stand, and dresser also in the same places as well, along with her red and black painting of Kyuubi, which still as usual made a big contrast with the light colored walls. 'Hmm... I wonder what she's going to have her room painted like in Japan. Obviously not this, she still complains about the colors, and how her mom would never let her choose the real colors she wants. She'll probably be a handful when she's looking around for the paint and perfect design, considering she can never make up her mind, she'll be searching for hours, upon hours!' Yep, you got that right, hehe! 'sigh Not you again, why now Hyper?' Tsk, she got bored of you arguing with only yourself and wanted to contribute. 'You too, Mischief? Why are you guys out anyway? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?' What you don't want us anymore?WAHAHA! sweat drop 'Will you be quiet, and go to sleep, please?!' Fine, fine, we're going, we're going, come on Hyper, and will you stop laughing, it wasn't that amusing, see ya, Smarts. Angie opened her eyes as she felt her other two personalities, go back in their rooms in her mind and sleep. She jumped back, shocked, when she saw Geni's face really close up and on instinct, punched Geni in the face.

"OWWWW!!!!!!! Why did you have to hit me?? I was just wondering what you were doing!! oww." Geni cried, falling backwards from the hit, while Reicheru watched, laughing, with her hands clutching her sides, stumbling around, trying to breath. After a few seconds, she calmed down and walked over to Angie.

"Heh, you'd think that after all those Tae Kwon Do lessons she'd be able to block or dodge that punch by now. Guess our Geni's one of a kind eh? 16 year old black-belt that can't dodge a punch from her best friends who haven't taken any martial arts training whatsoever. Haha." Reicheru stated, looking down at Geni, who was on her back with anime swirly eyes.

"Um... Geni, are you okay? I told you about a million times that I have split personalities that like to come out and chat with me, and whenever they do I close my eyes. Why has it not gone through your brain yet??" Angie said sweat dropping at both Geni's face and stupidity.

After waiting for Geni to recover from the punch, the trio got back to work. A few hours later, they are done getting Reicheru all packed, and were ready to go for tomorrow. They all sat down on Reicheru's bed, careful, as too not awaken the sleeping cat, Spotty, who had come in a little while earlier.

"**sigh, **That was a load of work, I'm tired," growl The three all looked down at Reicheru's stomach where the sound came from, and the culprit sweat dropped, "hehe, and apparently hungry too." The other both shook their heads at her, until **growl growl **, they both sweat dropped again, and Reicheru laughed.

Angie got up, followed by Reicheru and Geni, "Maybe we should have dinner, ne?" She asked, the two nodded, and they walked downstairs, and into Reicheru's kitchen.

"Hey, Dad, do we have any pizza, we can eat?" Reicheru asked her dad who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He nodded, and Reicheru, turned around and walked back into the kitchen, went to the freezer, opened it, and grabbed the frozen Dijiorno pizza. She closed the freezer, took the pizza out of the box, and grabbed a pan, put the pizza on the pan, then turned on the oven. The three stood, or sat in Geni's case waiting for the oven to heat up.

**pop pop pop pop **Angie and Geni looked around confused, trying to find the source of the popping noise, they sweat dropped when they found it. It was Reicheru, pursing her lips the blowing, making a pop sound, she was also rocking back and forth on her heels, staring at the oven, waiting for it to beep.

"She's in a whole different world isn't she?" Angie asked sweat dropping, even more as Reicheru started bouncing. Geni nodded, sweat dropping as well. **beep beep **Reicheru, having stopped bouncing, rushed over to the pizza, shoved it into the oven, without getting burned, closed the oven, and again started bouncing, even though she would have to wait twenty minutes, until the pizza was done. Angie and Geni shook their heads, and bored walked over to the living room and watched T.V. with Reicheru's dad.

Twenty Minutes later

"It's done, yay!!" Reicheru shouted, taking the pizza from the oven and taking a big sniff, shivered in anticipation from the coming meal, and set the pan on the counter. She cut the pizza into pieces, Angie grabbed the plates, and Geni poured the drinks. Reicheru grabbed two slices, a root beer, and sat at the kitchen table and started eating, after taking off the cheese of course. Angie shook her head at Reicheru and also grabbed two slices and a coke and sat down and started eating. Geni though, grabbed the last four slices, grabbed an orange soda, sat down and started shoving the pieces into her mouth chewing only when she started to choke. Reicheru and Angie stared at her, still holding their pizzas up to their mouths, ready to take a bite, sweat dropping. After about ten seconds of staring, they shook their heads at their friends' eating habits and finished their slices. After waiting for Geni to finish, the trio went upstairs back into Reicheru's room, climbed into the bed and fell asleep, not caring at all about where they were sleeping, and too tired to actually change, or brush their teeth.

Thats it, hope you enjoyed the first installment of The Grand Discovery. REVIEW...please..


End file.
